Quand les opposés se rencontrent
by HPDramione
Summary: Ron, Lavande, Drago, Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Blaise (je ne crois pas en avoir oublié) sont devenus amis (ne me demandez pas pourquoi). Hermione et Drago se détestent. Enfin, Hermione déteste Drago, lui, il l'aime bien! Il lui fait d'ailleurs savoir en coupant l'eau de sa douche pendant qu'elle se lave les cheveux, et ça continue, et ça continue, ça enclanche des souvenirs et de l


**NdA **: Drago, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Ron et Lavande sont devenus amis. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça, et c'est une OS, pas un roman. Harry sort avec Ginny, Ron sort avec Lavande, et Drago, Hermione et Blaise sont célibataires. Ils s'aiment bien tous, sauf Hermione, qui déteste ce ù$* ç-_'ù ù^$*/ de Malefoy. Reste encore à savoir si elle a raison ou pas, parce que Drago lui donne de plutôt bonnes raisons de le haïr...  
**« MALEFOY ! REMETS L'EAU TOUT DE SUITE ! »**  
C'était Hermione Granger qui venait de crier. Drago Malefoy, qui l'énervait sans arrêt et trouvait milles et unes idées pour l'embêter, se mit à se moquer d'elle. Il venait de couper l'eau.  
**« MALEFOY ! REMETS-LA TOUT DE SUITE ! JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE ME LAVER LES CHEVEUX ! »**  
Après un hoquet de rire moqueur, le dénommé Malefoy remit l'eau.  
**« MALEFOY ! C'EST PAS DRÔLE ! C'EST GLACÉ !**  
**- Mais faudrait savoir !** Répondit Drago, souriant de toutes ses dents. **Enfin, si y'a que ça... »**  
Il lui remit de l'eau, cette fois, brûlante.  
**« MALEFOY ! ÇA BRÛLE ! ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN, IMBÉCILE, SANS CERVELLE, STUPIDE, ABRUTI, ANDOUILLE, ARRIÉRÉ, DÉBILE, RETARDÉ, BOUCHÉ ET J'EN PASSE DE MALEFOYASSE !**  
**- Je m'appelle Drago.**  
**- N'EMPÊCHE! NE CHANGES PAS DE SUJET !**  
**- Mais c'est de ta faute, aussi !**  
**- DE MA FAUTE ? C'EST DE MA FAUTE SI UN STUPIDE ABRUTI VIT DANS LA MÊME MAISON QUE MOI DEPUIS PLUS DE TROIS MOIS, QU'IL ME CASSE LES PIEDS DEPUIS PLUS DE SEPT ANS ET QUI ME JOUE UN MAUVAIS COUP TROIS FOIS PAR JOUR SINON PLUS ?**  
**- Ben aussi, fallait pas espérer que je te laisse tranquille après que ****tu**** m'aies teinté les cheveux en rose flashy.**  
**- MAIS JE L'AI FAIT PARCE QUE ****TU**** M'AVAIS RÉVEILLÉE EN ME TIRANT PAR LES CHEVILLES HORS DE MON LIT UN DIMANCHE MATIN !**  
**- Ce que j'ai fait parce que ****TU**** m'avais réveillé avec un seau d'eau glacée dans la figure le jour d'avant. »**  
Et leur querelle quotidienne continua. Hermione criait tandis que Drago, au contraire, parlait plus ou moins normalement. Leurs amis se désolèrent de leur comportement si puéril. Ils s'aimaient, ça se voyait encore plus que le nez au milieu de la figure (oui, oui, c'est possible). Seuls eux semblaient ne pas s'en apercevoir, c'était... Désolant. Après s'être vu infliger de jolis sortilèges comme Titillando (chatouille la personne visée) sous le pied qu'il avait malencontreusement levé, ainsi qu'un Levicorpus qui l'avait envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce et d'un Avis en pleine figure par une Hermione furibonde en serviette de bain avec les cheveux tout enshampooinés (remplis de shampooing), Drago se décida à remettre l'eau « normale » à celle-ci, histoire qu'elle puisse se laver les cheveux tranquillement... Pour se recevoir un pot de peinture vert et argent sur la figure dès qu'elle sortira de la salle de bains ? Non. Il est vrai que cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais Drago Malefoy n'était pas complètement fou non plus, il tenait à sa peau et n'avait pas l'envie extrême de mourir prématurément, comprenons-le.

********Du côté des autres********  
**« Ils sont incorrigibles,** commença Ron.  
**- Pas possibles.** Continua Ginny.  
**- Faudrait essayer d'arranger ça, vous ne croyez pas ?** Proposa Blaise.  
**- Mais oui mais comment ?** Questionna Lavande.  
**- J'ai une idée. Vous, les filles, cet après midi vous parlez à Hermione et nous, on s'occupe de Dray.** Répondit Harry.  
**- Et tu veux qu'on lui dise quoi ?** Lui demanda Ginny.  
**- Ben...** Commença Harry, avant d'être coupé par Blaise :  
**- Vous essayez de la faire avouer et nous, idem.**  
**- Si tu veux. Mais tu sais bien qu'Hermione s'énerve facilement.**  
**- Justement. »**  
C'est dans l'incompréhension que Blaise laissa ses amis se poser des questions.

*******En fin d'après midi*******  
Hermione était dans sa chambre, parfaitement bien coiffée, toute jolie malgré sa tenue simple. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.  
**« Entrez. »**  
Entrèrent dans sa chambre Lavande et Ginny. Elles fermèrent la porte à clef et s'assirent sur le lit de la jeune femme.  
**« Salut les filles.**  
**- Salut Hermione. »**  
Elles commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps, de la dernière paire de chaussures sortie, enfin, des trucs de filles, quoi, jusqu'à ce que Ginny commence :  
**« Hermione ? Ça avance avec Drago ?**  
**- Avec... QUOI ?**  
**- Allez Mione, on est entre filles !**  
**- Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites ?**  
**- Tu l'aimes ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !**  
**- Mais n'importe quoi ! Où vous allez chercher ça ? Vous êtes soûlantes quand vous vous y mettez ! »**  
Et elle partit dehors s'allonger dans le jardin tandis que Ginny et Lavande se demandaient si Blaise était vraiment sûr de lui...

********Au même moment, du côté des garçons********  
Drago était dans sa chambre, sur son bureau, la tête entre les mains, fixant dans le vide, lorsque la porte toqua.  
**« Entrez ! »**  
Entrèrent à la suite Harry, Ron et Blaise.  
**« Salut les mecs.**  
**- Salut Drago. »**  
Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien le dernier modèle de formule 1 -même s'ils ne comprenaient pas tout-, Poudlard, le temps -comme quoi-, puis se racontèrent des blagues, jusqu'à ce que Blaise commence :  
**« Au fait, avec Hermione ?**  
**- Avec... Qui ?**  
**- Fais pas l'innocent, Dray. On te parle de Hermione.**  
**- Hermione ? Hermione qui ?**  
**- Nan mais vraiment. Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Hermione Granger, idiot. On te loupera pas, tu sortiras pas avant qu'on te laisse, sois-en sûr. »**  
La porte de la chambre de Hermione claqua.  
**« Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?** Questionna Drago, se rendant visiblement compte qu'il n'avait aucune issue et qu'il serait obligé de répondre à toutes leurs questions. Autant en finir rapidement.  
**- Elle a des beaux yeux, tu ne trouves pas ?**  
**- Elle est trop b... QUOI ?**  
**-** **Dray, tu as failli avouer que tu l'aimais ! Mais on le sait depuis longtemps, c'est pas un scoop !** Dit Harry, un sourire en coin suite au fait que Drago était tombé dans leur « piège ».  
**-** **Oui... Bon... C'est vrai qu'elle... C'est vrai qu'elle me plaît !** Avoua t-il en rougissant. **Mais juste un peu ! ... Bon d'accord. Un peu plus qu'un peu. ... Beaucoup. Vous êtes contents, maintenant ?**  
**- Très contents ! Maintenant tu nous fera le plaisir de lui avouer avant ce soir, sinon, on s'en charge en te traînant par les pieds !**  
**- Mais arrêtez, vous êtes fous ! C'est pas réciproque ! Elle me déteste !**  
**- Faut dire que tu lui mènes pas la vie facile.**  
**- Mais elle est tellement belle quand elle est énervée... »**  
Harry, Ron et Blaise pouffèrent suite à l'excuse qu'avait sorti leur ami.  
**« Bref, moi, je sors ! »** décida Drago, avant de sortir dans le jardin.  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans le jardin éclairé par le clair de la lune, il s'installa aux côtés d'Hermione, surpris qu'elle ne réplique pas. Il était gêné. Quant à elle, elle n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence, trop occupée à « écouter la nature ». La nuit tombait à vue d'oeil. Drago se posait des questions il avait envie d'avouer ses sentiments à la belle Gryffondor, mais appréhendait tellement sa réponse qu'il préférait se taire.  
**« Bonsoir, Drago.**  
**- Bonsoir, Herm... Hermione ? Tu vas bien ?**  
**- Très bien. Écoutes le vent. Ça apaise. »**  
Drago avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à Hermione Granger ? JAMAIS elle ne l'avait appelé par son prénom, jamais ! Il se passa encore quelques minutes pendant que Drago l'observait, elle qui fermait les yeux. A plusieurs reprises, il inspirait un grand coup, ouvrait la bouche, mais la refermait directement après. A plusieurs reprises, il avançait doucement sa main vers celle de la Gryffondor, mais se « dégonflait » toujours en repoussant sa main. Il soupira intérieurement de son manque de courage.

********Du côté des autres********  
**« Qui parie qu'ils vont s'embrasser avant demain matin ? »** Demanda Lavande, surexcitée. Les filles et Blaise levèrent la main tandis que Harry et Ron la gardaient baissée.  
**« Si j'ai raison mon Ronron, tiens ça rime, tu me payes un restaurant,** décida Lavande.  
**- Pareil pour toi, Harry,** la suivit Ginny.  
**- Par pitié Lavande, ne m'appelles plus jamais « Ronron » !**  
**- Alors... Ronaldinouchériquej'aime ?**  
**- Heu... Finalement... Restes comme tu es !**  
**- Bah merci !**  
**- Et si c'est nous qui gagnons, qu'est-ce qu'on gagne ?**  
**- Si vous gagnez, on vous paye le restaurant.**  
**- Marché conclu »**, accepta ce glouton de Ron, sous l'amusement de ses amis.

********Revenons à Drago et Hermione...********  
**« Si ce n'est pas indiscret, vous parliez de quoi tout à l'heure ?** Questionna Hermione.  
**- Tout à l'heure, quand ?**  
**- Quand vous étiez dans ta chambre.**  
**- Ah, ça ?** Il hésita. **De... D'une fille que j'aime bien. Très bien, même. Que tu connais.**  
**- Qui ça ? Ginny, Lavande, Luna, Aïsha, Lisa, Lise, Juliette, Julie, Julia, Céleste, Célesta, Célestine, Calista, Calypso, Olympe, Jeanne, Flavie, Clara, Elmina, Victoria, Lucile, Lucie, Céline, Cécile, Odile, Blandine, Alba, Ambre ? »**  
Tandis qu'elle continuait son énumération de toutes les filles qu'elle connaissait -ce n'était pas fini-, Drago, pour la faire taire et lui faire comprendre, même si elle risquait de le détester encore plus après ça, l'embrassa. Hermione, surprise d'apprécier le baiser, lui répondit de la même façon. Ce n'était que leur premier à tous les deux et il était assez maladroit, mais ils s'en contrefichaient. L'essentiel était qu'ils ressentent la même chose tous les deux.

********De l'autre côté********  
**« Je le savais ! Ronron, tu me dois un resto !**  
**- Zut !**  
**- Et Harry, idem !**  
**- Ginny...** Commença Harry, amusé.  
**- Oui ?**  
**- Avais-tu oublié par hasard que notre compte en banque était à présent le même et que du coup, que j'aie perdu ou gagné, ça aurait fait pareil ? »**


End file.
